jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bonnie Hood (Continuum-59343921)
BB Hood---Gun-crazed immortal, girlfriend of Talbain Background Many creatures from Makai have already entered the human world. Many of these creatures are considered by people to be of high value or sources of decorative items; materials that don't exist in the human world (such as blood and fluids from the internal organs), can be used for research on biological weapons and the like. The demand for these is very high. The trade of the Darkhunter was created to meet the demands of these clients. These hunters track down the monsters and collect a reward depending on the creature they poach. The risks are very high, but so are the rewards. Because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing, death. To fight against these Darkstalkers, merely having a fit body, martial arts skills, and firearms are not enough. It is possible for a Class C creature to kill an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is also needed to keep one self from losing their own sanity. A dark soul is needed so that they are not influenced by the aura that the creatures of Makai give off. Several hundred Darkhunters of varied skill are said to exist in the world. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Among these hunters, B. B. Hood is a Special S-Class Hunter. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking Darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of mind attacks. It would be fair to say that she was born to be a hunter. History BB Hood was one of the mercenaries hired to capture Ling-Ko. Hiding in the trees outside of the Tendo Dojo she was surprised when she was groped by Happosai causing to fall out of the tree. Realizing that he has stolen her bra B she almost unleashed a hail of gunfire at him only for him to disappear into the night. Taking that as a sign she told all units to move out promising that next time she saw Happosai she would kill him. Sending the mercenaries Nagi charged forward with sword in hand only to go down as a dozen armed men began firing from various points in the yard this shocked Yui allowing BB to shot her in the back. This caused Miyu to become a blur of blind rage only to be stopped by Lilith. Though Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling attempted to get Ling-Ko to stand back and let them protect her. However she refused to stay back and cower while Dimitri’s men slaughtered her friends. BB was shocked when six of her best remaining men died a gruesome death courtesy of the Blood Queen, but wasn’t perturbed and merely told her men to bring in the weapons designed to deal with her. As Ling-Ko struggled snarling that she wouldn’t be humbled by Dimitri Q-Bee revealed that they were actually hired by Jeddah who everyone believed was dead. She was about to order her men to kill all the remaining survivors when she was stopped by Nodoka. Nodoka held her sword against the mercenaries neck ordering the rest to lower their weapons. Unfortunately since Jeddah had hired them they ignored this warning and began to open fire. Luckily Julian there and decapitated both before they could pull the trigger. However this distracted Nodoka allowing BB-Hood to escape and open fire at her. Seeing that his wife was in danger Genma left his place of safety with a speed that astounded even Soun, and suddenly he was there between Nodoka and the pistols. Genma disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared leaving BB demanding to know where they went. By this point Julian had begun exchanging blows with Lilith. BB was about to join in when she was knocked out by Lenore. The fight was interrupted by the arrival of Pyron and Rukio. Julian attempted to stop them from taking Ling-ko but was immediately struck by a fireball and sent soaring backwards into the far wall. That was the moment when Nabiki and her Posse arrived, accompanied by Talbain and the others not willing to fight anymore Pyron teleported everyone away. BB, Lilith and Q-Bee were heading towards Dimitri when Bee sensed Ranma. Ranma attempted to fight the three off with the Kamasenken only for nothing to happen. This caused Ranma to move on to more conventional attacks when BB shot at him. Lilith and Bee quickly attacked only to be taken out by Ranma’s new elemental Karina. Unfortunately Ranma wondering how his Kamasenken was taken allowed Lilith to get the drop on him and knock him out. BB was about to kill him only to be stopped by Lilith who realized that Dimitri must have kept him alive for a reason and confirmed her suspicions by checking for bite marks. Interest peaked the three decided to tie Ranma up and deal with him later. As Dimitri complained about how long the ritual was taking as well as the fact that Morgan wasn’t there Darkwulf and Anakaris tried to calm him down while Pyron just taunted him for his impatience. Still trying to keep him calm the two mentioned that it wasn’t that Morgan hadn’t showed up given what he did to her. In response to Pyron’s skepticism by demonstrating the on Lilith. Pyron's flaming eyes widened in dismay as he saw Dimitri attack various places on the body of the young succubus, and by turns Lilith made groans and gasps as she fell to her knees, hugging herself as though in paroxysm of agony while her fellow B-Girls looked on in blank-faced incomprehension. While Pyron was impressed he wondered how it gained them the power to defeat their enemies and crown him king. Something Dimitri gladly demonstrated when the other B-Girls confronted him over his assault on Lilith. By the time the effect of the Kamasenken upon their collective nervous systems finally wore off the girls rose up to find everyone fighting and quickly joined in. BB-Hood singled out Kurumi just as she was defeating the cyborg Zombies it was all that Kurumi could do to keep one pace ahead of the golden haired Rambo clone as nine millimeters and buckshot kept scoring closer and closer to where Kurumi stood at a given moment. BB Hood was eventually forced to toss her spent weapons and reach for the high explosives. This provided Kurumi the opportunity to cross the distance between Them and land a solid blow. Unfortunately Hood tossed her grenade just as she did. Kurumi reflexively caught it, discovering too late what it was. Mousse arrived just in time with a firebucket and casually plucked the grenade from his Airen's hands, then made the whole thing disappear into the folds of his sleeve while Kurumi stood there feeling her heart pounding in her mouth. Kurumi’s fear was turning to annoyance at Mousse advising her to throw the grenade next time when sound of a double-click brought them both turning about to find BB Hood standing with a double-barreled Winchester aimed in their direction. Fortunately John arrived just in time to knock her out before she could shoot them. When Raptor arrived to transport the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm to aid their allies they were surprised Morgan holding a blue-faced Jeddah at arms length. Their confusion was only multiplied when Dimitri and Pyron started discussed their contingencies in case the other betrayed them leading everyone to wonder who was betraying who. Frank tried to put a stop to the argument by reminding them of the hoard of Rakshasa. Dimitri wasn’t worried until Darkwulf and Bee informed him that all of his minions were dead. Unfortunately by this time Jeddah had recovered his bearings and sacrificed himself to complete the spell. Everyone quickly got over their shock by the realization that his death set in motion Mor'ghul’s release. Despite this once his father made his presence known Dimitri remained defiant causing his Dark Pact to immediately tried to stop him as they no longer had the advantage. However Dimitri ignored them as he had waited to long to back out now. Unfortunately Mor’ghul had no interest in Dimitri so after taking him out he unleashed his hoard of Rakshasa for the others to deal with allowing him to focus his attention on Kasumi. BB Hood and Lilith fell immediate prey to the enveloping creatures while Queen-Bee took more evasive action. Talbain seeing the plight of the blonde mercenary, began to slash and hack at the creature holding BB Hood captive like a savage beast showing animalistic fury as he ripped the thing to pieces then pulled the naked blonde to relative safety. She was coughing and sputtering out dissolving fluids while she whimpered like a little girl huddled in the werewolf's arms even as he drew her away from yet more of the slavering creatures. As he carried BB Hood into the protective sphere being maintained by Kasumi, however, the Rakshasa holding Lilith captive suddenly learned of its grave error as the Succubus managed to turn the tables from within and absorbed enough energy from the creature to shrivel it up from inside, causing its body to dissolve into a puddle of bubbling acids while she stretched lithely and displayed her magnificently nude body. After slaughtering the Rakshasa tying to get to her John tried to get Hood to pull herself together the moment he had the chance as he knew they would need her to fight the hoard. But BB just ignored him telling him to leave her alone hugging her knees tightly as she huddled there, naked, in a fetal position, toes curling as the memories threatened to drive her past the point of madness. Desperate Talbain decided to try a different track for dealing with his long-time nemesis, berating her from cowering like that after everything she’d been through. While this did manage to get through to her enough to acknowledge him but still refused to fight stating that without her weapons she was useless. She finally recovered when John reminded her that she was in Limbo where you can create anything if you concentrate on it hard enough. With renewed vigore Hood conjured up guns and started spraying a seemingly endless stream of nine-millimeter shells at the nearest of the Rakshasa, taking out the one that had just managed to slash Talbain with its forward claws, almost disemboweling the werewolf before it found its own body being torn and mangled by the hail of deadly fire that filled the air as Hood transformed her fear and hate into righteous retribution. Talbain himself dove for cover, his regenerative abilities already repairing the rift to his stomach while BB Hood reined down death on yet another dozen Rakshasa. Unfortunately in her haste for revenge she forgot about her allies forcing them to take cover. She was finally brought out of rampage when Nabiki’s pigtail was accidentally cut off causing her to unleash an unending wave of ki in horrified panic causing BB Hood to instinctively dropped down to her knees and duck as she felt the heat of Tendo Ki pass over her bare skin like a backdraft. Nabiki hardly seemed aware of what she was doing until Kasumi stopped her and informed her that she convinced Mor'ghul to withdraw. With that taken care off Lilith brought up the fact that most of the women were still naked. However Hood wasn’t the least bit ashamed flashing herself with arms spread widely. Though she did remind Lilith that she could just conjure herself up some food. Darkwulf tied to mention that they would only last as long as they were in Limbo but Raptor stopped him. Kasumi then turned to the other demanding that the violence stop turning her gaze to those who tried to argue. BB Hood much to the shock of John agreed that it was time to go back home to their own dimension. Kasumi informed her father that the Rakasha had withdrawn as BB Hood finally came to the terms with the fact that Queen Bee didn't make it when Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began to drain her. Hood immediately drew her weapons to demand that Morgan let Lilith go only for them to promptly dissolve in her hands as they reverted back to their constituent Akashic matter, along with the articles of clothing conjured up by the others as they were back in the real world. D informed Morgan that Lilith wasn’t a clone meant to siphon off her powers as she originally thought but her daughter she was told that lie by her father as just another was to control her. A shocked Morgan let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. BB rushed to the side of her fallen comrade. Dimitri took this opportunity to absorb Genma’s essence figuring that as the teacher of both Ranma and Nabiki he would grant him more power. Unfortunately he only ended up absorbing his curse and became relatively easy to deal with. After the Enforcers took Dimitri into custody Dracula arrived to deal with his Dark Pact. While Morgan as Queen of Makai was out of his jurisdiction the same couldn’t be said for the rest as Raptor and Dark Wulf meant a swift end. He had no interest in Hood and her B-Girls and merely entrusted her to Talbain’s custody. After Vlad and Eve left John noticed BB’s sour and downcast expression and asked her what was wrong. Hood was mad that Vlad was rumored to be a real rake of a hunkster didn’t try to bite her. Gunther suggested that it was because of how young she looked and was promptly elbowed in his pelvis. Frank calmed her down by suggesting that it was because she was an Immortal. However it was John who cheered her up by telling her that Vlad didn’t bite her because Eve was there. Bonny and John started to see each other on the sly. During which time she grew up quite a bit from those tender years when she had been a mere waif of a child prodigy troublemaker posing as a shotgun wielding Darkstalker huntress running errands for her nefarious grandmother. Unfortunately her aggressive nature scared John and he eventually started avoided her. When she heard about Frank’s bachelor party Bonny hired herself out as one of the strippers. The moment John realized it was her he tried to hide but it was too late with an audible click to the gun she was pointing straight at him Bonny demanded closure. Talbain's eyes were wide with nervousness and dismay, and despite himself he felt an unaccountable bulge appearing in his trousers. When she sensuously purred what big eyes he had. Luckily for him Stan came forward and reminded her that there were no weapons allowed and told her to get back to work. Her free hand slapped Talbain in a very sensitive spot right between the legs, and the werewolf's eyes gogged as she squeezed him very gently, not enough to hurt but definitely firm enough to get his full, undivided attention. She then began drawing Talbain along with her hand still firmly holding him by the crotch so that she could give him a private lap dance. Category:Continuum-59343921